Dawn of a New Captain: Alex Getseuikirite vs Seikyo Kawahiru
Graduation Day It was the last day at the shinigami academy for younger students. Captain Seikyo Kawahiru, a newly appointed captain, was helping the students through the graduation process, when he was called aside by his vice captain, "Sir, the Commander-in-Chief wants you to fight this guy for a captain's proficiency test." he explained. Seikyo nodded and followed the vice captain to a battle arena inside the Seireitei. "So you're Captain Kawahiru." said a deep voice. "My name is Alex Getsueikirite and I'm here to become a captain." Seikyo narrowed his eyes, "Oh really now... Well, you are certainly energetic." he replied to the smiling newbie. Alex yawned, "Not really, I'm more bored at the moment. Have been for about thirteen years now. I really don't want to fight you but, old man Ryan said I must, so here I am." he said leaning on an elbow. "I should've taken this test back when I was your age, but I'm kinda lazy, if you couldn't already tell." "My age? What was that, like 80 years ago or somethin?" he comically replied, as he jumped off the ground, leaving a large crater behind. "Follow me, if you wanna." he called out, opening a Garganta. Alex stood and watched Seikyo fly off at first, "This kid...is waaaaaaayyyy too energetic." he said as he lifted off and tore after Seikyo. A figure in a black cloak quietly followed after them by opening a portal of darkness which he simply stepped through and then was gone. Arrival The garganta led to Reiji Maigo, a mystic land of many zones and areas. Seikyo landed on the ground, making a large crater appear, as he grew a serious look. Alex lazily floated to the ground, "Hmmm, I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're getting serious. Good. It's also nice that we're secluded. I like it one-on-one much better than anything else." Seikyo smirked, "Nothin' but the best for a new recruit, considerin' if you even get my acceptance. Good luck, Old Man." he called him out. Alex's attitude shifted towards his more serious side and greenish black reiatsu burst out like flames around him, darkening the sky. From his chest a great wave of energy, ripped out, slamming into Seikyo and causing a explosion turned into a tornado of energy. Out of the smoke, it was shown that Seikyo blocked it with his reiatsu. "Nice. Couple more of those, and you'll have yourself a nice firework." he commented, pointing his finger at Alex. Without warning, an instant cero of the scarlet variation shot off into Alex's xhest. There was no mistake, the cero had hit Alex dead on, but all it was doing was pushing him back further from Seikyo, "Hey hey hey! Stop pushing me you jerk!" he yelled comically, "Damn, a Gillian's cero has more kick than that." he snapped, dusting off his shirt. "At least a firework can burn clothes!" Seikyo chuckled, "If you thought I was really tryin' to hurt you just now, then you obviously have no sense of humor." he stated, in a dry comic way. He drew his blade, preparing to fight seriously. "Fine." he said popping his neck and crouching, "But why are you pulling that thing out? Won't it just get in the way?" he asked seeming almost serious, but his demeanor was very confusing to read. Seikyo chuckled, and pointed his blade at Alex, "Boy, for an old dude, you sure do ask alotta questions." he commented, disappearing. "And for a young dude, you sure do polish that blade of yours a little too much." Alex retorted. "But fine, if you want to fight me, I have no choice, but you have to make the first move, because I'm not moving until you interest me." he said. Suddenly, a gash appeared upon the shoulder of Alex. Seikyo reappeared, back to back with Alex. "What's wrong? What happen to all that attitude?" he asked. Seikyo was then amazed as he looked around, "Wha?! Where is my blade?!" Alex laughed hard, "Here you go, you should really watch where you're swinging that thing." he said laughing. The gash in his shoulder was a small price to pay when his opponent left himself wide open. "So was that you're speed?" he mocked. Seikyo chuckled, "No, not really." he stated, and yawned. "Your turn. Let's see something from the son of the great Ryan." he teased. "Eh?" he said annoyed, "Ugh, some captain. I thought captains were suppose to take out their opponents on the first round. Oh well." he mused as he finally grabbed the yellow hilt of his sword and began to draw it. "You better be good if you are gonna make me draw this stupid thing." he said, annoyance rising in his voice again. He held the blade out in front of him at an angle, "Ikirei Metorajietta" he whispered as he ignited thousands if not tens of thousands of blasts all screaming for Seikyo. The Shootoff Seikyo chuckled, "Finally, we are gettin' serious now!" he stated, aiming his sword at Alex, shooting off a powerful Shikon Hisakiten with several fangs being shot off, canceling out the ikireis. However, one shot managed to get through, slamming into Alex's chest. Alex resisted the blast, being pushed back slightly, "Nice, but you better have more than that. I am a master of my father's Ikirei attacks. I have invented an Ikirei variant every cero attack out there including one Ikirei that is my own. But no one has seen that one yet." he explained, "That was Seireitou's attack just now!! How can his zanpakuto do that?" he thought to himself. Seikyo closed his eyes, "I don't wanna have to resort to using my Father's ''Soul King Gift but... I might have to..."'' he thought as he watched Alex closely. He sighed, and aimed his sword at Alex, "Shikon Hisakiten!" he yelled, shooting off several fangs at once at Alex. Alex remained where he stood and whipped his blade in an odd fashion, cutting the blasts in two. "As expected, Seireitou's attack is really powerful, but it's too predictable. You're your own person and you have your own soul, don't you have an attack of your own?" Alex questioned. Seikyo sighed, "Yes. I do." he stated, closing his eyes. Next second, he opened his eyes, revealing a mysterious myriad of purple symbols. He stared with his cold, purple eyes at Alex, sending a chill down his spine. "Next time you see these eyes, you'll die."